


the real after party

by purplesealion2



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by tweet, Lowercase, M/M, nothing happens tbh, subtle everything, taylor swift's birthday party 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesealion2/pseuds/purplesealion2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael wakes up the day after taylor's birthday party sure he had embarrassed himself and calum doesn't want to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the real after party

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by michael's tweets ([x](https://twitter.com/Michael5SOS/status/543820549034868738)|[x](https://twitter.com/Michael5SOS/status/543821349115150340)|[x](https://twitter.com/Michael5SOS/status/543830564529520640)|[x](https://twitter.com/Michael5SOS/status/543842870193819648)|[x](https://twitter.com/Michael5SOS/status/543868300426768384)).  
> i barely had any work to be honest.
> 
> and it's all on low case (and also.. ugly cover). sorry :( lol

 

he wakes up, huge lump in his throat, mind working on its highest speed. truth is he's still impressed he managed to sleep in the first place. but he was so tired, had been stressing over that party since he got the invitation, that when his head hit the pillow he only had time to think it had been a great night.

this morning, though, it's hard to say the same. all his dreams got mixed up with what actually happened the night before and all he knows is that he went to taylor swift's birthday party and that calum is snorting rather loudly on the single bed next to his. he turns to the side only to see calum completely dead to the world, his right arm falling from the bed, fingers almost touching the carpet of the hotel room.

checking his watch he knows it's not past 11, awfully early for even him to be up after such a late night. but now he is wide awake, can't stop his mind from going over every little detail, trying to see what is true and what was just his mind playing games. did he actually take a teddy bear as a present for taylor? did he play with her hair for an awful amount of time, even when she was clearly more interested in talking with beyoncé and jay-z then having him around like a puppy? god, what was he thinking.

he looks over to calum again desperate for some rescue for the mini panic attack he is about to have. the soft face against the pillow doesn't even flinch with his intense gaze.

'ok. ashton'. he thinks closing his eyes again and reaching blindly for his phone under his pillow.

he texts him in a second, a quick 'you up' that gets no answer in the first 30 seconds. or the 5 minutes that follow that. he knows he can't wait another 5. he also knows whatever is the reason ashton isn't answering as quick as he uses to is the same one for it to be useless to try luke. also, ashton wasn't even there, and luke probably wouldn't be helpful, licking his own wounds and michael knows that - he being the one to wound him every time - so why even try talk to the boy.

what he really needs is calum to wake the fuck up and talk him through it, tell him what he did or did not do. and specially,  _specially_  tell him if he was an idiot or not. but not even shifting in the bed loudly, breathing as noisy as he can, none of that will get calum to even move in his sleep.

it's so annoying.

he tries google because that's the only friend he actually has and sees photos of him getting to taylor's party with the bear. embarrassing doesn't even begin to describe it.

replaying her expression when she saw it, he searches for any hint of annoyance or anything. all he sees is a smile, then. a really cute one, to be honest.

then he tries to think about what they talked, how many times she hanged around them, how long they hugged and if she actually found it funny when he made that silly joke about the twitter thing or was just being polite. all things hard to say now. at the time he felt alright, he knows it, but could be anything, from the alcohol to his smugness from being invited to taylor's birthday. one thing he knows about himself is that he can be a smug son of a bitch sometimes.

"wake the fuck up, calum" he mumbles, his heart skipping a beat when calum shifts on the bed, the fingers barely touching the carpet flinching just a bit.

that's when he remembers twitter and for the wrong reason: he wants to rant a bit. but before tweeting anything, he goes to check his mentions, scrolling over to see every fan freaking out about last night, some not being very nice to taylor and he rolls his eyes. honestly.

then he sees all the comments about the party, some fans saying how lucky they were to even be there, how beyoncé was there - and she didn't attend to kim kardashian's wedding so apparently it's a big deal - and 5sos was invited. he remembers telling something stupid about jay-z, some rapper joke he wasn't completely sure he should have. god. why.

he tweets the only thought on his mind. "I'm so embarrassing.."

fuck, he is.

"calum, please" he calls again, phone resting on his chest as he turns his head to watch the boy one more time. "i need to talk, i think i was really stupid at taylor's yesterday, come on."

"i might or might not have made jay-z hate me forever, i'm not sure just yet. you gotta wake up and tell me i'm just panicking", calum just sighs in his sleep. "it's jay-z, man. 5sos could be over forever, do you even know how powerful he is in the music scene here in america? he could be president if he'd like."

calum doesn't open his eyes. he just turns his back on michael and says "why are you making this about jay-z? did you even wished taylor a happy birthday?"

it's ironic because michael can tell by his tone that what calum means is 'let me sleep, shut up, don't be an idiot now'. but that's not what he says. what he says is michael didn't wish taylor a happy birthday. his mouth falls open. "fuck."

calum turns slightly back, opening one of his eyes. "what" he says shortly.

"i didn't. i didn't say happy birthday."

"dear god, what did i ever do to deserve this" calum says back, turning his back again and covering his head with his pillow. "i'm sleeping. go have this emotional breakdown over breakfast out of here."

he snaps his twitter back open and starts typing furiously. "@taylorswift13" comes out easily. "happy birthday" goes okay.

it sounds so impersonal. just the "@taylorswift13 happy birthday". it's not very bff-ish. he adds a "you" and wrinkles his nose at that. "what should i say, i'm tweeting her, cal".

he doesn't even need to check to know that the boy has fallen back into sleep.

so he obliges, moves around getting his clothes, brushes his teeth, all that trying ways to finish his tweet. "happy birthday beautiful" - too flirty. "happy birthday friend" - trying too hard.

he's on the elevator when it hits him. "happy birthday you cool human", he types fast, smiles at the result. that will do.

he spends breakfast at the hotel restaurant waiting for a notification from taylor even if he's pretending to eat his food. then he tweets again about her because he's weak.

and that, well, that gets him checking his mentions every other second, so that's when he sees it. it's tom delonge's birthday as well. he snorts. who could have thought he would actually be more focused on taylor swift's birthday than tom's, only a part of probably his favorite band ever. he tweets him instantly, wishing he could have tweeted him first just so he'd look less desperate. but thinking about changing the past makes him think about jay-z and that gets him very anxious, beyoncé side look tattooed in his eyelids. "moving forward" he says to himself alone in the restaurant apart from a couple of business men sitting in the other side of the room.

he orders a muffin to go, and crawls back to his bed next to calum's dead body in only his boxers. he turns the tv on and puts it on mute watching every image with his mind elsewhere, thinking about selena gomez and that ella girl, karlie kloss impressive legs. did he stare too long?

he watches almost two movies with his mind working fast and sometimes he's not entirely sure he's not dreaming about it.

he tries for ashton again, but that time the text doesn't even double ticks, and he curses the asshole under his breath because 1) he really needed to talk about this, 2) luke. ' _let's not go there_ ' he thinks hard. one insecurity crisis at a time, please.

he tweets again, that time the actual rant about calum he'd been thinking since he woke up hours ago. and that's when michael has had enough. he stands next to calum's bed with his phone still on his hand and says loud and clear "stop sleeping when i need you, are you or are you not my best mate?".

it takes just a couple of seconds, and then calum is stretching and yawning. "'am" he barely manages to say it. "shoot".

"do you think i was embarrassing around taylor swift last night?" he asks staring down at calum's face.

calum blinks the sleepiness off his eyes, once, twice, thrice. "what, no".

"i think i shouldn't have gotten her that stupid bear."

"mikey, it was cool. cute, i'd dare to say. bet she loved it." he says calmly. "i told you to get it for her yesterday, why on earth would i change my mind?"

michael bites the inside of his cheek. "okay. don't tell i freaked out."

"who would i tell? you're not making any sense" he says annoyed.

"i don't fucking know!"

calum just reaches for his hand, then. "here, come. i bet you are tired. i am, and i was just sleeping." he pulls him to his bed with him. michael lays on his back awkwardly, staring at the ceiling with another million questions in his mind. calum just like him, but way more relaxed if his steadying breath could be any sign.

"do you think i stared at karlie kloss' legs?" he asks then.

"everybody was staring, even taylor."

michael considers it for a second.

"and jay-z-"

"lord, michael, would you shut up your insane mind for a second?" calum turns annoyed and gets an arm around him, hides his face in the curve of his neck. "sleep." calum plants a small peck on his skin and squeezes him gently. "now."

it calms him down a bit, the way calum can hold him just right and make it feel like home. in a certain twisted way, being with calum is so well known that any drama about a popstar seems a little bit awkward. he's just that guy from australia when he's in his best friends arms.

calum must sense it, the way he's starting to relax, so he says a little more. "you did just fine, and she likes you. let's see how it goes, okay?"

he smiles confident for the first time since yesterday. not smug. truly confident. "okay."

he turns his head to calum and gets a peck on the lips that lingers just a bit. then he realizes he's still holding his phone and decides to got for one last tweet before drifting back to sleep.

"going to bed at 5pm? gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, thanks for reading anyway! sorry if you were expecting a little more action x.x i just wanted to be subtle.  
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://aloopdaloop.tumblr.com/) for hating loving talking etc.  
> [reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/105156848492/EVm9bZZz), comments and kudos are better than your otp best gif. i mean it.


End file.
